Michelle Marie Sinclair
Michelle Marie 'Mimi' Sinclair (b. 2nd October 2004) is a Muggle-born witch and seventh year student of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began to show signs of magic during her time at Primary School, when the nefarious bully of the yard, Mallory, suddenly became the victim of Mimi's uncontrolled outbursts, with bags mysteriously ripping in two, and rashes appearing out of nowhere. However upon her admission to Hogwarts, she was at first extremely secluded, until her fifth year when her story really begun. Biography Kim Sinclair and Coraline Constantine met when Coraline was his intern at the Hospital where they both work. He was handsome, hard working, and incredibly kindhearted. She was young, beautiful, straight laced and innocent. Of course they kept their relationship professional, never speaking about their feelings while she interned under him. There wasn't much time to speak anyways since they were in the trauma department. Coraline worked hard to please him, and as a result ended up being one of the very few interns to actually succeed. Being a doctor was her life, she had no family, no friends to distract her. That was the way she wanted it, because it helped her succeed. Kim was one of the youngest doctors in the hospital. His mother, Rina had been a nurse and always loved her son. She wanted him to have a better job then her, she didn't want him to have to work as hard as she did, cleaning bedpans and giving other people bed baths. She wanted more for her son. Working two jobs to put him through medical school, she succeeded. While his career is incredibly tough, he enjoys it. All of the nurses loved to gossip about Kim and his good looks, the interns loved to think up intricate fantasies involving them. But he never strayed from his work.... Until he met Coraline. Still, he kept it professional and after the internship, he helped her get a job at a sister hospital, as a maternity specialist. This way they could continue to see each other without any messy ethical work code stuff. Eventually they married of course, and Cora was able to transfer her job back to Kims hospital. When Kims mother started to fall ill, too old to take care of herself, they made her a little room inside their apartment, so they could take care of her properly. Tired of delivering babies on a day to day basis, and not having a family of her own Coraline decided to talk to Kim about maybe starting their own little family. Kim was unsure, they had both succeeded greatly in their careers and were still quite young. But did they have the time? Especially with looking after his mother too? When Rina slowly started to get better, she also pushed the subject of “When am I ever going to get a grandbaby?!” And finally, mostly to please his mother Kim agreed to Coraline's desires. She didn't conceive right away, but when she did it was a healthy pregnancy, and everything was going great. Rina was healthy by this time and able to help with the child, Kim was now department head of the trauma department in the Hospital and Coraline was just glowing! She was able to relate more to her patients now too, going through the same changes herself. Finally, on a cold October morning, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Michelle Marie Sinclair. Despite Coralines excellent prenatal care, Michelle was underweight, but everything else was fine and after gaining a little bit of weight she was able to go home. Despite Kim's protests, Coraline jumped right back into work after only a couple of days. She saw no reason to be home and away from work when the child was well cared for by Rina. That was what she told him, but in reality, Coraline felt detached from little Michelle who Rina and Kim lovingly nicknamed Mimi. Coraline had read about postpartum depression, but never thought it could happen to her. She was embarrassed by it, and spent more and more time away from the child, at work. After all, the child was taken care of anyways. Rina was a very capable Nanny, loving the child almost overbearingly. EARLY LIFE Rina was such a caring grandmother, Mimi almost never realized that her parents were not home an acceptable amount of time. They seemed more like friends, then parents. Mimi though, was like a poster child: She was taught to have manners, she had an even temper, she was exceedingly smart and almost never had a tantrum. She was the most well-behaved, laid back child Rina had ever seen, like an adult stuck in a child's body. One day, when Mimi still toddled around Rina went out and bought a little red wagon. Sitting little Mimi inside it, she walked to the nearest library. This was a whole new world for Mimi. Rina would pick her up and hold the small child in her lap and read her books, making up funny voices for the characters, sometimes even making up alternate endings. They loaded up the wagon with books and almost every day this would be their routine. As time went on, and Mimi got older, Rina would come to her bed, just before Mimi was supposed to go to sleep and they would curl up together making up stories they would call “The Adventures of Mimi And Nana” And Mimi would drift off to sleep dreaming about these stories while Rina slipped off to her own room. At breakfast they would share stories about their dreams, laughing. When Mimi had to start school, nothing much changed. She got good grades, studying a lot. She kept up her grades well. Usually in the top 1-3% of her class. She wasn't very social, preferring the company of her grandmother, but usually she handled it well. Though there were a couple instances when a particularity mean girl, Mallory decided to make Mimi her new favorite person to pick on. Mallory was a known bully and most people either stayed away from her, or pretended to like her. Since Mimi did neither, Mallory immediately disliked her. Whether it was making fun of her asian descent or her nerdy glasses or dresses that looked like they were made by her grandmother, which in fact some of them were; and the ones her grandmother made were her favorites. One day, after Mallory had stomped on Mimi's foot and walked off, Mimi glared at her and suddenly Mallory's backpack and made a loud ripping noise, her books falling out, crashing to the floor. And then there was that one time Mallory tripped over nothing after making fun of Mimi, getting a bloody nose. Or the time she couldn't come to school because she got an odd rash that no doctors could explain. Mimi was pretty content with the fact that her parents weren't in her life much. She never knew any differently. But there were times that it bothered her a great deal. Especially at school functions where the other children had both their parents present, beaming at them. Like the science fair for example. Mimi, with her Nanas help had put together an elaborate model showing how you could take the energy from thunderstorms and make it into usable electricity. It even came complete with lighting in a box, made with a camera flash! Mimi had waited all night for her parents to arrive, they had promised they would be there. When she won first place, instead of being happy she was upset. She came home to find her parents sitting at the TV set, they had forgotten. She was so angry that night, all of the dishes in the cupboard shattered all at once of their own accord. No one said anything, and Mimi went to bed that night terrified. That summer, her letter to Hogwarts came, and the family finally had a reason for all the strange things that occurred to and around their daughter. Her Nana took her to Diagon Alley and her parents were able to accompany them to the train station. Education at Hogwarts First Year The Sorting Hat placed her into Ravenclaw. Mimi had a difficult time adjusting at first. She wrote to her Nana every day, sometimes twice a day. After the other students made fun of her for writing to her grandmother, she started doing this in secret, becoming more and more introverted. She excelled in her classes, but her social life, and social skills were seriously lacking. Second Year Continuing to be more comfortable with secluding herself, Mimi found the entrance to the kitchens and would eat her meals there, making friends among the house elves. She would even help them (against their wishes) cleaning the dishes and her own common area. She still wrote home to her grandmother, almost every day. Third Year And Fourth Year Both of these years were pretty uneventful. Mimi stayed secluded, hiding out in the library or her common room, really only interacting with people in the common room or in class. Summer Break (Before Fifth Year) Mimi had arrived back at her flat concerned, her Nana hadn't met her at the train station like she had promised and hadn't been returning letters as much as she used to, the letters becoming shorter and shorter. She rushed home in a cab, finding her grandmother extremely sick in bed. Her body was stiff and twisted with arthritis and Mimi felt horrible. She stayed by her grandmothers side, even falling asleep in the little chair by her grandmothers bed. Every morning Mimi would get a warm bucket of water to wash her grandmothers face and hands and brush her hair. She sat by her side, telling her stories of Hogwarts, most of it wild stories about friends she had made up. Although Mimi didn't fool Rina, not one bit. The night before Mimi was to leave for Hogwarts to start her fifth Year, Rina closed her hand around Mimi's. “Michelle,” She rasped. Mimi blinked, her grandmother never called her by her given name, and she leaned closer to hear her. “Michelle , Dear. Promise me one thing.” Mimi nodded. “Anything Nana, anything.” Her Nana smiled. “You will have many hardships... friends will help you. Make friends.” And with that, her head fell back on the pillow, and the last breath escaped her thin frail body. Mimi held on to her Nana, crying, like she had never cried before. It felt like her soul had been ripped out of her chest. She screamed like an animal in pain and the windows shattered. Her parents came home to find them in this state and understood what had happened immediately. Seeing the pain in her father's face didn't help either. That year they took her to the train station with a heavy heart, neither of them saying a word. Mimi boarded the train and headed off to school, more lonely then she could have ever thought possible. Fifth Year For the first half of the year, Mimi was more secluded then normal. She stopped eating, her cheeks sinking in, she just wasn't hungry, and was too consumed in her grief to recognize time. She frequently had to leave classes due to starting to cry for no reason, but eventually she was able to control her depression... even enough to at least act semi normal to others. When the spring came however and the 'evil' new Headmistress started taking over the school, Mimi's grandmothers words came back into her mind, clear as day. And Mimi knew what she had to do. Swallowing her fears aside, Mimi created an army to take over this new Headmistress. She scheduled meetings every week, and trained, hard. She still wrote to her Grandmother every night, but instead of an owl carrying the letters to her, she stuffed her pillow with the letters. Later that spring, near the end of the school year, Mimi valiantly led her army of students into battle. It was a terrifying night, and many were lost on both sides, but her side came out on top. Victory was theirs! Misery did not seem to escape her though, because she came home that summer to the news that her parents had perished in a car accident. Mimi, all too used to grief by now, cried but it did not seem to affect her as much as the death of her grandparents did. She spent the summer by herself, in their flat, which now belonged to her. And on September first, she gladly returned to the school. Sixth Year Mimi returned to school, gaunt, thin and pale. She eventually was able to start to treat her body better and she slowly started eating more, and she even started taking a walk every morning when she woke up, and every evening before bed. She was even able to jog nearing the springtime. Her cheeks filled back out, her skin became flushed and glowed, and her hair once more silky and full. She still secretly writes to her grandmother in private, and had even started venturing out of the library. On the summer of her sixth year, and she stayed at the school. She couldn't bare going back to her parents flat. Seventh Year To the surprise of Mimi, and perhaps quite a few others, Mimi was awarded the position of Head Girl. She suspected this had to do with helping her overcome her shyness but also because of the strong leadership skills she showed during her fifth year. Her grades also probably also helped a bit! In the beginning of the year, she started to become close with one particular slytherin, Wyeth Ehrenbock. And to Mimi She felt so happy and pure and completely in love when he was around. Their time together was often short due to her duties as Head Girl and eventually Wyeth who had his own personal problems started to stray. To be fair to Mimi whom he still cared about he decided to break it off. Mimi's world was yet again crushed. Wyeth was her lifeline. She became very depressed again for awhile. Staying in her room, becoming more secluded, she was seen crying a lot. Eventually though she got better, as time always heals and now she is once again performing her Head Girl duties at 110%. Physical Appearance Naturally short, although not incredibly so, she has a slim build. Her skin is pale, even porcelain in appearance. Eyes are grey, though often hidden by glasses, appearing larger then they actually are. Her eyes are shaped like her Fathers but acquired her mother's color. Her hair is thick, curly and falls to the middle of her back. Usually she will put it up in pigtails or if she doesn't care a big 'messy' bun in the back. Sometimes with a couple pencils stuck through like chopsticks. Her clothes are clean and unwrinkled, and usually good quality. Around school she can be seen in uniform, a white silk long sleeve button-up shirt, under a grey or black sweater with a navy tie, and a woolen gray or black pencil skirt over black opaque tights or thigh highs with black and white patent leather oxford styled mary janes. On the weekends she usually wears jeans and t-shirt of some sort or a sweater, preferring to be comfortable. Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Mimi is extremely gifted in this field of magic(s) and is a member of the 2022 Potion Club ran by Potions Mistress Professor Zimelda Zemeckis, privately dubbed the Circle. Transfiguration Mimi is also skilled in the field of Transfiguration and has demonstrated these skills in class. Charms She is also able to cast charms, as demonstrated in class. Possessions Wand Small silver locket Copy of The Adventures of Alice In Wonderland Given to Mimi by her grandmother. Relationships Behind the scenes *''Michelle Marie Sinclair'' is a character portrayed by Mimi Sinclair in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here:http://mischiefmanagedsl.net